parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Thomas and His Friends Get Along's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Stories US episodes. Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Stories *In Old Iron, James, his three coaches, boxcar, and caboose, wait for Edward and his three coaches to come. After making Edward late again, James' driver, the next morning, suddenly gets ill, when James arrives with eleven freight cars and a caboose, and gets uncoupled, and runs away down the line, leaving Edward to rescue James. *In James in a Mess, Toby and Henrietta arrive at a station, where James pulls in with three coaches, and calls the pair dirty objects. At the end of the line, James leaves his coaches, and pulls a long slow freight train with eight freight cars and a caboose, but races down Gordon's hill, and collides with some tar wagons. Percy, his freight car, Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train, arrive, and help James home. *In Duck Takes Charge, Percy pulls three coaches around the yard into the station. As a new engine named Duck arrives, Percy shows up alongside, when Thomas passes by with his four coaches. As Duck shunts three coaches, James, Gordon, and Henry, with their twelve coaches, pass Duck, scaring him. After Percy leaves, Duck, hauling eleven freight cars, and a caboose, gets left to manage all alone. *In Down the Mine, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice tease Gordon and his nine freight cars about falling into a ditch. Thomas leaves his coaches at a station, then goes off to a mine for some freight cars, but falls down a mine, leaving Gordon to pull him out of a hole in the mine. *In The Runaway, Thomas feels sick, and gets taken to the works on Edward's flatbed and caboose, with Edward pulling. As Duck happily takes Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatirce out for a run, Thomas returns home to collect his five coaches that Duck is pulling. Thomas overruns a platform at a station, but learns to be extra, then finds that his fireman is ill, leaving a relief man to take his place. As a relief fireman couples up Thomas to his five coaches, he forgets about Thomas's handbrake. As Henry arrives with his three coaches and passengers, Thomas sets off at a high speed, leaving Henry and his passengers behind, and gets saved by Harold and an Inspector. *In Better Late Than Never, Edward puffs over the bridge, hauling a flatbed with Trevor on it, and a caboose coupled behind, passing a Breakdown Train and some freight cars. And when Henry follows with his three coaches, Edward follows with two coaches, six freight cars, and a caboose. When Thomas, Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice are running late, due to Henry being delayed, they arrive late at a station to meet Bertie the Bus. When Thomas complains about the Main Lines going along the viaduct and blaming Sir Topham Hatt's workmen, Thomas arrives at another station, just to meet James, who arrives with his three coaches, boxcar, and caboose. Luckily for poor James, Thomas is a guaranteed connection for James, before setting off with his four coaches, only to meet Bertie, who is broken down. When Bertie's passengers get on board Thomas's four coaches, Thomas speeds onward home to get help at the next station, and after getting Bertie's passengers home safely, Thomas gets Becky, another coach, and goes back to work with Bertie, who feels much better. *In Tenders and Turntables, Gordon goes by hauling the Wil Nor Wester with his four coaches, while James shunts five coaches, as well as Henry, who goes by, hauling three coaches. At a station, Gordon talks to Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, about a position to keep, for tender engines are important, because shunting is not the proper thing. After Thomas and his coaches leave, following Gordon and his coaches, Gordon gets uncoupled, but runs tender first with the Wil Nor Wester, due to his tender upsetting the turntable's balance, and gets teased by some boys and even Thomas and his two coaches. As James goes by hauling his five coaches, Thomas follows with his two coaches. *In Percy Proves A Point, Percy passes Toby, hauling four freight cars and a caboose. As Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, three vans, and a caboose, leave, Thomas, Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatirce arrive to meet Percy, who later meets a helicopter called Harold, who insults poor Percy into a race. As Percy picks up eight freight cars and a caboose, he manages to race Harold to the Wharf to win. *In Trust Thomas, the scene opens where Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, Thomas's special coach, puff along their branchline, only to meet Bertie, who needs some tar to mend his road. As Thomas arrives at the big station to deliver his five coaches, James is busily shunting some freight cars into a long line. As Percy pushes some freight cars together, Gordon and James, who is starting to pretend to be ill later trick Thomas, who, while shunting some freight cars, into picking up James's nine freight cars and take them to the quarry. After James's freight cars are loaded, Thomas heads back toward the junction, but gets pushed over the switches, then lands in a muddy pond, leaving Duck to take James's foolish freight cars away, and forcing Edward to help Thomas on his breakdown train back to the junction. Upon remembering the missing tar, Percy takes the tar to mend Bertie's road. *In Percy and the Signal, Percy goes by, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose, but teases Gordon into thinking of being late, and tricks James into staying in the shed, leaving the other engines to do his work, hauling some coaches and freight cars. After Percy leaves with his four freight cars and caboose, he later gets tricked into going backward from a signal of misunderstanding while hauling three freight cars and a caboose, and when Gordon goes past with four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester, Percy decides to go back to the shed, cross. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy